A Tiva Movie Date
by Taygeta
Summary: Following my "Tiva" story thread and adding in the movie moment from the end of "Jurisdiction".


Author's Note: Part of my Tiva series. Check those out!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or NCIS.

Dedication: To all that have shown love to my Tiva stories.

Spoiler: Features the Tiva movie moment at the end of "Jurisdiction".

A Tiva Movie Date  
By Taygeta

"I do have friends..." Ziva argued.

"Then what are you doing with me? Watching a movie on a Friday night at work?" Tony asked.

She said, "You are my friend."

"Really?"

"No."

Tony thought it strangely odd to be told he wasn't Ziva's friend. But it was true. As eighth-grader as it sounded, they were certainly more than friends, and sticking with the junior high school of life, it really felt like they were teenagers - sneaking around behind everyone's back. Or in this case, in front of them.

The movie-in-the-office idea had felt a bit silly when he had brought it up:

"You want us to do what?" asked Ziva as she peered at him in bed.

Her curly hair was a cute, tousled mess and she was leaning to the side, her hand caught up in her hair. It was a sight he wouldn't mind getting used to, so long as he kept in mind that he was also okay with the fact that there was probably a gun beneath her pillow.

"A movie date," he said.

"...in the office?" she finished.

"Yeah..."

"Why in the office? Isn't the point of all this that the office can't know? Do you remember what happened when the entire office knew?"

Tony thought back to the whole Abby-orchestrated Tiva fiasco and nodded, "I remember."

"So why do you want for us to sit there, in plain sight, on a movie date?"

Tony shook his head, leaning back against the pillow and stared at the ceiling, "Never mind. It was a stupid idea."

He felt the bed shift slightly and her hand slip into his. He glanced over at her questioningly.

"Unless the point is that we can be in plain sight, having a movie date," she smiled.

He felt her hand squeeze his. It felt good to know someone was on the exact same page he was.

As the movie played, Ziva wished she could have held Tony's hand - in the way that couples do while watching movies. It wasn't even a desire to snuggle up against him, as she often did on their more standard movie dates - at his place or hers. That was nice, but she wasn't really one for public displays of affection. The office movie-date just reminded her of things that they would do under normal circumstances and this wasn't normal circumstances.

It felt good, though, to spend time with Tony, in front of everyone. It felt good to not hide behind veiled conversations carefully sprinkled to make fun of his love life, when thinking - hoping - that it really consisted of just her.

But they had to do some of that -

Ziva added, "My date canceled."

"Mine too."

...and there was the lie. The lie that made even this moment in front of the mostly empty office possible.

"Popcorn?" he asked, holding the bowl out toward her.

She reached for the popcorn, her hand grazed over his and lingered slightly.

He smiled, meeting her eyes. Ziva mirrored his expression before taking some popcorn.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"Pleasure's all mine," he said before putting a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Ziva laughed as she saw a few popped kernels miss and land on his tie.

He laughed, "Five second rule!"

Then he threw the popcorn at her.

"See if I decide to join you for office movie night again," she cautioned, picking a piece of popcorn out of her hair.

"We friends yet?" he asked, turning his eyes back to the TV.

She looked at him and said, "No." He met her eyes and she continued, "I think that's quite impossible."

"You know, you're probably right."

With that, Tony looked around the office for a second before slipping his hand into hers while concurrently offering her more popcorn with the other, "More popcorn?"

Ziva felt the pressure of his touch and smiled, "Thanks."

And after she took another handful of popcorn, he untangled her fingers from his and took the bowl back.

They both leaned back to watch the movie. As it played, Ziva was pretty sure that Tony would be reciting lines from it for weeks. She wasn't sure how much she'd remember of it, except for a moment hiding in plain sight. 


End file.
